Various proposals have been made for providing an inspection system comprising multiple computers. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,098, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a method is provided for managing inspection requirements using a network based system. The system includes a server system coupled to a centralized database and at least one client system. The method includes receiving information relating to a plurality of components of a specific plant and storing the information into a centralized database. The method further includes cross-referencing the information received, updating the centralized database based on the information received, and providing information in response to an inquiry.